Infinity Squared
by RoboAngel
Summary: 18 years have passed since the White Peak Incident, Dr. Ed Davis and FIDO return from stasis and find that Earth has been taken over by a group called the Asylum. With the help of the Infinity team and the Doctor, Ed fights to liberate the Earth.
1. Prologue

_(Disclaimer: This is a mix between Doctor Who and the video game series, Half-Life. I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series. I also would like to thank the creators of both Doctor Who and Half-life for inspiring me to create a sequel for this fanfic and for showing the people of the world that scientists and doctors can kick some serious ass. Thank you and please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.)_

Infinity Squared

By: RoboAngel

Prologue: I Wish

18 years later…

In the wintery wilderness of the Appalachian Mountains, a man in winter gear was laying on the snow with his hands behind his head. His face was covered with a scarf, his coat hood, a winter headband, and goggles. He lifted off his goggles, revealing a pair of brown eyes looking up to the starry night sky as snow started to fall again. "I wish I could show you this," he said aloud with his voice muffled by the scarf, "I wish you were right next to me."

Just then a young British woman's voice came on from his earpiece. "Goliath you can come home now, it's the shift change," said the woman in the earpiece.

"Roger that, if you need me I'll be in my room," replied Goliath through the earpiece.

"As always," said the woman and the earpiece went silent.

Goliath laughed a little, got up, and headed back to Green Cave base. It was a 15 minute walk from where he was but he didn't mind, the walking helped him think. When he arrived to the cave base, the soldiers for the next shift were already coming out through the huge metal doors that sealed the cave from the outside world. One of the soldiers for the next shift, a friend of Goliath's, saw him coming to the gate and said with an American accent and a grin , "Hey there Goliath! I just want to say that you were a fricking machine out there last week when you destroyed that Asylum vessel with a single rocket! How do you do it man?!"

"Training and experience," said Goliath with his voice still muffled by his scarf.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you Goliath why you train yourself so much," asked his friend, "Did you lose someone when the Asylum arrived?"

"Yes, my sister during the First Wave," said Goliath sadly.

"Oh man, I forgot that you were a Survivor from White Peak," apologized his friend, "So is that why you train and fight so much?"

Goliath shook his head and said, "No, I still fight for my sister's death but the main reason is because I'm doing all of this for a woman."

His friend had a shocked and surprised look on his face and said, "A woman?! You never told me that you had a girlfriend. Wow, and here I thought you were living like a monk or something!"

"This woman is not my girlfriend," said Goliath and chuckled a bit, "but she's very important to me."

Now his friend's expression turned to confusion. "Okay then buddy," said his friend and walked off into the white wilderness for his shift.

Goliath proceeded to walk into the base. "Although I do wish that she was mine," said Goliath to himself. Over the past 18 years, Goliath's feelings for this one woman grew from a teenage crush, to an infatuation, to a full-blown head-over-heels passionate kind of love. Every day he couldn't stop thinking of her, he couldn't stop replaying those last few minutes they had together when she promised him that she would come back, gave him a wink, and proceeded up to the surface with her robot dog before she was taken from him, before he even had the time to tell her how much he cared for her and liked her even though they just met.

Goliath went inside his room and locked the door behind him. He took off his winter gear and sat down next to a desk that had a radio transmitter and two framed pictures: one was of his sister and the other was of a woman and a young man. He took the picture of the couple with one hand and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair as he gazed upon the face of the woman he had fallen in love with and had sworn to protect. She was an American woman from Ohio; she had long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes, and dark red framed glasses. He looked at the young man who was standing beside her in the picture; it was his 17 year old self. Back then he was a teenager nicknamed Davy who didn't know what he wanted to do with his life with thick black glasses and couldn't even defend himself. But now, he had grown into a seasoned war veteran called Goliath with improved eye sight. He was ready to become her protector like she was for him so long ago.

Goliath rubbed his eyes and put the picture down, he flipped on the radio transmitter and announced, "This is Lieutenant David 'Goliath' Tennas, I am broadcasting on all Watchtower frequencies to see if anyone has seen a young woman with a robotic dog walking about. I am looking for the Engineer herself, Dr. Ed Davis, and her robotic dog, FIDO. If you do, please contact me immediately. I repeat, this is Lieutenant David 'Goliath' Tennas, I am broadcasting on all Watchtower frequencies to see if anyone has seen a young woman with a robotic dog walking about. I am looking for the Engineer herself, Dr. Ed Davis, and her robotic dog, FIDO. If you do, please contact me immediately." Once Goliath was done, he looped his message and sent it out on all hidden Watchtower frequencies so that the Asylum would never find out who he was and who he was looking for. He had been doing this every day ever since Tom taught him about radio communications, hoping that one day someone would reply back. After he had finished his daily radio ritual, he slumped into his bed and before he gave into sleep he said, "I wish you were here Ed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Goliath shot up from his bed. He felt something wet on his face and realized that he was crying, he couldn't remember the last time he cried ever since White Peak. He just woke up from a strange dream; he saw Ed and FIDO floating in a dark abyss sleeping and could hear her thoughts. "Someone save us. Someone get us out of here. I want to know what happened to David, Chris, and Tom. I want to know what happened to them. I want to make sure that they're alright," begged Ed in her head. But it was after that when he woke up.

"She's suffering," said Goliath to himself and let more tears flow down his eyes.

Just then, a man's voice blared out of the radio transmitter. "This is Watchtower 7 in Alpha City, we have just spotted the Engineer and FIDO they appear to be lost and confused about their surroundings but they appear to be fine for now," said the man's voice on the radio, "Goliath, if you're hearing this please come to Alpha City and take the Engineer and her dog to someplace safe before Civilian Control takes them."

Goliath immediately got up from his bed, put on a leather jacket and goggles, and took Ed's old shotgun and hammer with him. He ran down the hall and towards the lab where Chris was. He had to teleport to Alpha City and save Ed before it was too late. "Hang on Ed, I'm coming for you," he said under his breath and continued to run towards the lab.

Meanwhile, back in Goliath's room, the man from Watchtower 7 announced, "I am now transmitting this message to all Watchtower and base frequencies, Dr. Ed Davis and her dog FIDO have returned. I repeat Ed Davis and FIDO have returned. The Asylum's Angel of Death has come!"


	2. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity Squared

By: RoboAngel

Main Characters (aka characters that you'll see most of the time):

Dr. "Ed" Davis: Age: 28. Engineer and robotics expert. Creator of the APE (All-Purpose Exoskeleton) suit and FIDO (Field Integrating Dog-like Operator). Has long dark brown hair that goes past the shoulders, hazel eyes, and is distinguished by her dark red glasses. Wears a black jumpsuit and the dark red Engineer form of the APE suit. Ed is just a nickname used by the team. Her real name is never used and remains a mystery to others except for one man, the Doctor. She is the hero and savior of the world during the White Peak incident by killing the Warden thus destroying any connection between Earth and the Asylum. Unfortunately, after killing the Warden, she and FIDO were taken away to a place that was beyond time, space, and thought by the Chain-Smoking Assistant. She has remained in stasis for the past 18 years while David and the rest of the Infinity team have remained on Earth. Over the past 18 years, tales of her heroic acts and fights against the Asylum at White Peak have earned her a messianic reputation and the name "The Engineer."

David "Goliath" Tennas (after David Tennant): Age: 35. Soldier and hacker. Annie Tennas's little brother. Looks just like David Tennant. In the last story, Ed promised Annie that she would protect David at all costs but by the end of the story when Ed disappeared, David vowed that he would become stronger than he was that day and become Ed's protector. Over the past 18 years, David has trained and grown into a seasoned war veteran and a master hacker. He looks to Ed publically as a hero and secretly as a potential lover for his feelings for her have developed far beyond that of a crush since the last time they were together back at White Peak.

FIDO (Field Integrating Dog-like Operator): A robotic dog that resembles a husky. Created by Dr. "Ed" Davis to look like a dog she once had when she was little and to assist her during engineering jobs. He disappeared with her after the Warden's death and has remained in stasis for the past 18 years. He is equipped with sensors, APE functions, and standard engineering devices.

The Doctor: Age: Unknown. A mysterious alien entity that lives inside a fog watch that Ed carries with her and communicates with her via telepathy. He is the only one who knows Ed's real name, Emma. Very little is known about him other than the fact that he helps Ed with information, he can absorb the life-force of his enemies just by Ed opening up the fog watch and letting his life essence flow onto his enemies, and he is a threat to the Asylum much like Ed. His real identity is a mystery to Ed for she has only seen his 'shadow'. He is also the owner and pilot of a ship called the TARDIS.

Chapter 1: A Girl and Her Dog

"Wake up kiddo," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant. Ed opened her eyes and saw the Chain-Smoking Assistant lighting a cigarette and standing before her in the dark void. She was carrying FIDO, still turned off, in her arms. Ed looked around to see if the Doctor was with her, but he was gone. "Sorry, it's kind of hard for a shadow to stay here but don't worry he's still _watching_ over you, if you get my meaning," said the smoking man with a grin and a wink.

"The fog watch," thought Ed and felt the watch inside her jumpsuit.

"I'll assure you that you haven't been sleeping on the job," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant, "No one is more deserving of a rest than you kiddo." The smoking man then took a long drag from his cigarette and breathed out the smoke. "I'm here because it's time to get to work," said the smoking man and then his appearance changed to make him look like a negative from a photo and then it changed back to normal.

"What the…?" thought Ed.

"A doctor in the wrong place and at the wrong time can make a lot of difference in the world," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant and his image once again changed from negative to normal. "So wake up kiddo and smell the blood," said the smoking man and then disappeared.

Ed and FIDO were left in the darkness again for a few moments when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a blinding blue light. Ed closed her eyes and once the intensity was gone she opened them again. Ed looked around and saw that she was sitting in a subway train going through a tunnel.

"Good morning ma'am," said FIDO and looked at his master as if nothing had happened.

"FIDO my boy, how are you? Do you remember anything at all?" asked Ed as FIDO jumped from her lap and onto the floor.

FIDO shook his head and said, "All that I can remember was that we defeated the mammoth creature and then got hit by a bolt of blue lightning."

Ed sighed and checked herself to see if she had everything, which she didn't. Her APE suit was gone, her hair was down which meant that her hair band was gone, and she had no weapons to defend herself. "So much for keeping the APE suit," muttered Ed.

"Just be glad the Chain-Smoking Assistant didn't make you walk out naked," said the Doctor in her head.

Ed reached inside her black jumpsuit and took out the fog watch that was around her neck. It was good to hear the Doctor again, just the sound of his voice made her calm. "You have a point," said Ed and put the watch back into her suit.

She got up from her seat and walked down the train car. There was only one other person in the car, an old man in a blue jumpsuit with a battered suitcase on his lap. "Hey there," said Ed and sat next to the man while FIDO sat next to her feet.

The old man gave her a depressing look and said, "Funny, I never saw you get on board."

"Let's just say that I'm good at popping up from thin air," said Ed jokingly.

"Well, I suggest that you 'pop' out of here girl," said the old man, "This subway train is taking us to Alpha City."

"Alpha City?" asked Ed.

"You've never heard of Alpha City? Have you been living under a rock?" asked the old man with a puzzled expression.

"I've been a bit of a hermit," said Ed.

"Have you considered joining Hermits United? Great club, we meet every five years," said the Doctor inside Ed's head, "I'm just kidding of course."

"A beautiful young woman such as yourself who can pop out of thin air and is a hermit," said the old man and laughed. "I haven't laughed like this in ages!" said the man with a smile on his face and gave Ed his hand, "Isaac Mason, ex-citizen of England and civilian of the Asylum."

Ed shook his hand and said, "Ed, citizen of the United States."

"Not anymore love," said Isaac, "This country hasn't been called the United States for years. It's called Sector One now and Alpha City is the capital."

"You mean Washington D.C?" asked Ed.

Isaac shook his head. "Alpha City was once called New York City, but that was until the Asylum came and nearly leveled the whole damn planet," said Isaac grimly, "They built a city over the ruins of New York City and called it Alpha City."

"What?!" said Ed, shocked at this revelation.

Isaac nodded his head. "Alpha is a dangerous place if you have hope. Fortunately, I've lost all my hope ever since my family was killed by Civilian Control," said Isaac and then looked at Ed right in the eye, "But it seems that you still have a lot of hope in you, and courage too. I suggest you give up already Ed; no one can stop the Asylum. I think these tales of the Engineer are nothing but a bunch of resistance fighters making up a messiah."

"Who's the Engineer?" asked Ed but before Isaac could say anything, the train stopped and the doors slid open.

"End of the line," said Isaac as he took Ed's hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's been a pleasure talking to a fine lady like you."

"Nice meeting you too," said Ed and forced a smile on her face. What happened to Earth? How long had she and FIDO been away? Who was the Asylum? Who was the Engineer? So many questions were already running through her mind and she hadn't been off the train yet.

Isaac got up from his seat and Ed followed behind him with FIDO behind her. "You better take my advice Ed," said Isaac, "I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours get smashed and shot up by Civilian Control."

"What's Civilian Control?" asked Ed as she exited out of the train with Isaac and FIDO.

"You're being watched by them right now," said Isaac.

Ed looked around her surroundings. The station that they stopped at looked like any other subway station but there were screens everywhere that said:

WELCOME TO ALPHA CITY, THE WARDEN'S BASE OF OPERATIONS

WARNING: NO WARNING SHOTS

Just seeing that sign made Ed's heart sink. "Ma'am where are we?" asked FIDO as they walked up the stairs to the surface.

"I think we're in old New York City," said Ed, still not believing in the fact that the world she knew was gone and replaced with something worse.

"Civilian, stop talking!" ordered a soldier whose voice was scrambled by his mask and was at the top of the subway stairs. The soldier was wearing black body armor and had a metal mask that resembled a goblin's head. The soldier was armed with a rifle and he looked like he wasn't afraid to use it. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the soldier stopped Ed and said, "Civilian you are in violation of the Asylum dress code, the Forbidden Technology Act, and the Old World Silence Policy."

"What?!" demanded Ed.

"You said New York City which is an Old World term, you have a robot which is forbidden, and your jumpsuit is black when it should be blue like the others," informed the soldier.

"Since when did soldiers become the fashion police?" said Ed and Isaac gave a bit of a chuckle.

The soldier then raised his rifle to Ed's face and said, "Civilian you have been found guilty of four violations."

"Four! I thought you said three violations," said Ed while looking down at the barrel of the rifle.

"You have violated the Asylum dress code, the Forbidden Technology Act, the Old World Silence Policy, and assaulted a Civilian Controller," said the CC soldier.

"Just because I made a joke?" said Ed.

"Exactly and for your crimes you will be executed on the spot," said the CC soldier and put his finger on the trigger. Ed closed her eyes and braced for the bullet, but it didn't come. Ed opened her eyes and found Isaac standing over the unconscious soldier with his suitcase split open and its contents spilled out.

"Isaac," said Ed quietly.

"I told you I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours get smashed and shot up by Civilian Control," said Isaac and smirked.

"Riot! Riot!" said another CC soldier who was running towards them.

"Get your dog and get out of here Ed," said Isaac, "Follow the Rings of Infinity!"

"What about you?" asked Ed.

"Don't worry about me, I've got nothing to lose," said Isaac as he ran towards the other CC soldier.

While Isaac distracted the soldier, Ed and FIDO ran off to the nearest alley and kept running. When they thought they lost their CC pursuers, they stopped in a dark and narrow alley way. Ed leaned against a brick wall to catch her breath. "What are we going to do?" she asked herself, "I don't even know where we are."

"I can't get a map of the area via satellite, ma'am," said FIDO, "I'm guessing the Asylum is blocking the signals."

"Perfect, just perfect!" said Ed and pushed off the wall.

"Didn't Isaac Mason say to follow the Rings of Infinity?" said FIDO.

"Yeah but I don't even know what that is," said Ed.

"Could that be it ma'am?" asked FIDO and pointed to another brick wall that was at the end of the alley.

Ed walked to the wall and found the infinity symbol and an arrow pointing to the left spray-painted red on the wall. "This could be it FIDO," said Ed and looked at her canine companion with a grin on her face, "Good job boy!"

"You're very welcome ma'am," said FIDO happily and wagged his metallic tail.

"Let's just hope we'll find some help at the end of this," said Ed and followed the route painted out by the Rings of Infinity with FIDO running close behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ed and FIDO proceeded to follow the route, a young woman in a blue jumpsuit spotted them from her third-story window. She quickly got inside and went to a man who was sitting at a desk with a radio transmitter on it. "John, I found them, the Engineer and FIDO! They're here but they appear to be a bit lost. They're following the Rings of Infinity route right now," said the woman.

"Oh my God, the day has finally come!" said John and turned on the transmitter, "I have to contact Goliath about this. He's been looking for them for years."

The woman looked out of the window again to check and see where Ed and FIDO went. They were at the end of another alley and figuring out another Rings of Infinity sign. The woman could barely hear their conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The arrow looks like it's pointing up ma'am" said FIDO.

"Who painted this sign, Spiderman?!" exclaimed Ed. She took a better look at the arrow and said, "No wait, it looks like it's pointing right."

"Do you think this person was lost when he painted this ma'am?" asked FIDO.

"I think he lost his mind," muttered Ed to herself, "but we have no choice, we have to follow the signs or we're screwed." And with that, Ed and FIDO ran to the right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman in the blue jumpsuit went back inside and said with tears in her eyes, "It's really them. Thank God!"

John finished sending the message to Goliath and began another message but this time it was for the entire resistance. "I am now transmitting this message to all Watchtower and base frequencies, Dr. Ed Davis and her dog FIDO have returned," announced John, "I repeat Ed Davis and FIDO have returned. The Asylum's Angel of Death has come!"


	3. Chapter 2

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity Squared

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 2: Timeless

After what felt like forever trying to follow the Rings of Infinity, Ed and FIDO finally made it to their destination. They arrived at a rusty metal door with the infinity symbol painted on it but without the arrow. Ed and FIDO looked at their surroundings to see where they ended up at. It appeared that they were at an old apartment complex. Ed shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess this is the place." Ed opened the door and went inside with FIDO following behind her, but little did they know that in the shadows of the alley two CC soldiers were watching them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and FIDO climbed a few flights up the stairs and ended up on the fifth floor of the apartment complex. Ed and FIDO slowly and cautiously walked down the hall and peered into the apartment doors that were smashed open. "Looks like no one's home," said Ed disappointedly, "I was really hoping that we were really going to get some help. Maybe we took a wrong turn or maybe…"

But before Ed could finish the door at the end of the hall burst open and CC soldiers poured out while saying, "Civilian, cease and desist!"

Ed knew that if they ceased and desisted they were dead. She looked at FIDO and asked, "Well what do you think boy? Die like cowards or die fighting?"

"The second one ma'am," said FIDO as if nothing bad was going on.

"Same here," said Ed and the two of them ran to the nearest apartment. Ed frantically looked around to find either a weapon or an exit but the apartment was bare and dirty. Ed tried to think of a way to defend themselves but it was too late, a CC soldier was already at the front door with his rifle raised and ready to shoot. Ed pointed to the soldier and said, "Sick 'em boy!" FIDO obeyed and ran towards the soldier. The soldier shot at FIDO but he dodged the bullets and jumped onto the soldier. FIDO opened up his chainsaw-like mouth and began to drill into the soldier's throat.

Another CC soldier appeared at the front door with a stun gun in his hand but FIDO was distracted with his first kill. Ed ran to FIDO to help him and yelled out, "FIDO look out!" FIDO immediately looked up to the CC soldier with the stun gun but it was too late, the soldier shocked FIDO into Shut Down mode and fell to the ground. "No, leave my dog alone!" yelled out Ed as the soldier picked up FIDO in his arms.

The soldier faced Ed and looked like he was about to say something when another CC soldier burst through one of the broken windows with a repel line. The soldier with FIDO looked at the other soldier and Ed took the opportunity to dart into the kitchen and then to the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door and found another door behind her. "That probably leads to the bedroom," thought Ed, "maybe there's a fire escape I can use. Once I escape, I'll find a way to get FIDO back." She felt horrible leaving FIDO behind with Civilian Control, but she had nothing to fight with and nothing to protect herself with. If only she had her APE suit again.

Ed opened the door to the bedroom and found a soldier standing before her, Ed started to back up but the soldier quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Ed fought and struggled to get free but the soldier was too strong for her. The soldier covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. "He's trying to drug me," thought Ed and tried to fight it off her face.

"It's alright, I've got you," said the soldier as Ed was beginning to feel the effect of the drugs.

Ed's entire body was beginning to feel heavy, she wanted to scream and fight but her body wasn't going to let her. Her vision was getting blurry, her eyes lids were about to close, and before she fell into a drug-induced sleep she heard the Doctor's voice calling out to her, "Emma!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed's body lay limp in the soldier's arms. He removed the cloth from her face and smoothed out some of her hair. He carried her in his arms and left the bedroom. He went into the living room and walked to the CC soldier with FIDO in his arms. "Let's get them out of here," said the soldier with Ed and led the other soldier out of the apartment and to the elevator.

They both got into the elevator and were about to go down into the basement when another CC soldier with a rifle in his hands said, "Where are you taking those two? They were supposed to be executed."

"Change of plans, the Warden wants to have them questioned," said the soldier with Ed.

"I never heard that order," said the soldier.

"Oh well then," said the soldier with Ed, "Sucks to be you!" He then pressed the button for the basement and went down before the CC soldier caught up with them. When they reached the basement, the two soldiers ran to an old vending machine. "We better hurry before CC catches up with us," said the soldier with Ed as he gently laid her down on the floor. He punched in a code of soft drinks buttons and the machine opened up to an underground pathway. He picked up Ed and led down the pathway as the vending machine closed.

The path was dark, narrow, and wet but the both of them knew it like the back of their hand so they weren't worried about being lost. They made it to a metal door with a little door at eye height. The soldier with Ed knocked on the door three times and the little door opened up. A pair of female blue eyes peered through the little door and the woman said, "Your mark." The soldier with Ed and the soldier with FIDO stood side by side to let the woman see their mark. On both of the soldiers' goblin-like masks was the infinity sign carved in right between the eyes. "Okay, you're clear," said the woman and opened the door.

The two soldiers stepped into a room that was used for a high tech base. People in blue jumpsuits, street closes, and wilderness gear were working on computers, planning strategies over maps and blueprints of cities and buildings, and preparing weapons. The soldier with Ed carried her to a small bedroom at the far end of the room. He gently placed Ed onto the bed and turned to the soldier with FIDO. "Take FIDO to the Underground, have Tom take care of him," said the soldier who carried Ed, "I want to talk to her alone, okay?"

"Alright then, good luck Casanova," said the soldier with FIDO and laughed through his mask.

"Shut up Mickey," said the soldier annoyingly and slammed the door. He walked to a chair that had a leather jacket and a pair of goggles hanging on it and dragged it to the bed. The soldier sat down and looked at the floor. "I can't believe that actually worked," said the soldier and looked up to Ed's sleeping body, "You were hard to track down Ed." Half of him was expecting her to answer but the drugs put her in a heavy sleep so she couldn't hear or speak anything.

The soldier just looked at her face for a few minutes and then down the rest of her body. "My God, you are so beautiful," said the soldier, "I remember how your jumpsuit showed off your curves and they still do after all these years." He then looked back at her face and said, "You are as beautiful as the first day I saw you. You haven't aged one bit and that's a good thing." He then took off his glove and got up from his chair, he leaned into Ed's face and stroked her face with his ungloved hand. "I'm a man now and I have a chance to…" said the soldier but before he finished his sentence Ed's eyes opened and the soldier immediately stood up and backed away.

Ed sat up straight on her bed and tried to back away from the soldier as far as she could. "Who are you?" demanded Ed, "What do you want from me?"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," said the soldier.

"Hurt me?! Excuse me but what was that stroke-my-face gesture?" demanded Ed.

"Oh you felt that?" asked the soldier now embarrassed.

"Of course I did you pervert!" exclaimed Ed.

"But I'm not a pervert Ed," said the soldier and started to walk towards Ed slowly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ed.

"I know because I was there at the White Peak Incident 18 years ago," said the soldier and continued to walk closer to her, "I was with you when you fought the centipedes and their queen. I was with you when my sister Annie died, I cried so much but you were there to wipe away my tears."

Ed's eyes widened as she realized who the soldier really was and said only one word, "David?"

The soldier sat down on the bed and nodded. "Allow me to show you," said the soldier and removed his helmet, revealing the face of a young man in his mid-thirties with thick brown hair and brown eyes. He looked into Ed's hazel eyes and smiled. "I've missed you so much Ed," said David in his Scottish accent.

Ed covered her mouth and tears flowed down her eyes. "It's been 18 years and you've grown so much," said Ed. She couldn't believe that the man before her was once a teenager she saved and protected at White Peak 18 years ago.

"Yeah," said David as he took off his other glove and wiped away Ed's tears, "and now I'm here to wipe away your tears."

Ed wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she cried out with tears of joy, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy to see you're alive."

David wrapped his arms around her too and said as a single tear ran down his cheek, "I'm glad you came back…Welcome back." Ed buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry non-stop as David comforted her in his arms. After such a long day of being in such a strange place at a strange time, Ed finally found an old friend.


End file.
